Sugar High Love
by sheltie
Summary: It is summer for Ned and Moze, what can they do? Sorry I suck at summaries. Noze


**Sugar High Love**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Ned Declassified at all_

**A/N: haven't done a Noze story in a while and had this idea floating around in my head.**

It was summer and Ned Bigby sighed as he laid in the hammock that was set up in the Bigby backyard. He was about to fall asleep when he felt movement, but before he could react he was on the ground. He heard someone laughing and knew who it was immediately.

"Moze, why did you do that?" Ned asked miffed and rubbing his sore shoulder

"I was bored and you alleviated it for the moment" Moze said smiling

"You're so annoying" Ned muttered

"What did you say Bigby?" Moze growled

Ned cowered

"Nothing, I didn't say anything at all" he said quickly

"Thought so" Moze said smirking

"So what are you going to do now since you've disturbed my peace?" Ned asked

Moze tapped her chin in thought

"Well we could get Cookie and hang-out?" Moze suggested

"No can do, he's on a date with Lisa" Ned said shaking his head

"Another one, how many has he had with her?" Moze asked

"I have no idea, but he said something about rectifying a mistake or something" Ned said shrugging his shoulders

"So I guess that means we are on our own" Moze said with a sigh

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing" Ned said sounding hurt

"Oh, that's not what I meant" Moze said furiously

"If you say so, but you made it sound like you were tired of me or something" Ned said pouting now

"How can I be tired of my best friend" Moze said exasperatedly

Ned shrugged

"I need more female friends" Moze mumbled under her breath

"Well, let's not waste a nice day like this" Ned said pulling his friend into the house

"Ned, what are you planning?" Moze asked as she tried to pry her wrist from Ned's grip

"Oh just some fun" Ned grinned

Moze didn't like the grin Ned was sporting since it meant trouble.

Twenty minutes later Ned and Moze were at the movies

"Why again are we here?" Moze asked

"Because we're seeing a movie" Ned said like it was obvious

Moze rolled her eyes

"I know that Bigby, but what movie are we seeing?" she asked

"It's a surprise" Ned said smiling

Moze didn't like this at all, but didn't say a thing when Ned asked her to wait for him as he got the tickets. When he got them he didn't show her what he got and this annoyed her. When they got seated she turned to her best friend.

"Ned, what are we seeing?" she asked for the millionth time

"You'll see, I swear you'll love it" Ned said smiling

Moze turned her head back to the screen and watched the advertisements go by and waited for the movie to started. When the light dimmed the previews began and Moze watched them with some interest as she made a list of what movies to see when they came out. When the previews ended the opening credits began and she jumped. Throughout the entire movie she hid her face or jumped while Ned snickered in the seat beside her.

"I'll get you for this Bigby" Moze threaten though the threat wasn't very effective when you're cowering and jumping at every sound

After the credits rolled Ned had to pry Moze out of her seat and practically had to carry her out also.

"I can't believe you made me see **The Grudge**" Moze said still a bit shaken

"But it's good movie" Ned said smirking

Moze punched Ned in the shoulder

"Hey, is that the way to treat your friend who paid for your ticket?" Ned asked rubbing his shoulder

"You know how I hate those kind of movies" Moze said grumpily

"Well consider it payback" Ned said smirking

Moze grumbled

"Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream" Ned said smiling

Moze perked up at this

"Can I have whatever I want?" she asked like she was five-years-old again

Ned chuckled

"Of course, now let's go" he said

--

Minutes later Moze was telling what she wanted on her ice cream and Ned wondered if he would have enough money to buy not only hers, but his also. Luckily he did and they sat down at one of the booths with their ice cream.

"I love ice cream" Moze said smiling

"Yeah, but now you're going to be high on sugar the rest of the day" Ned said gesturing to her make-it-yourself sundae

She got the large version because it could hold more. She had the guy put practically everything they had on it, except for anything healthy. She was very good at eating right, but ice cream was her one weakness.

"Come on Ned, that means we can stay up late like we used to" Moze said trying see the bright side

Ned sighed and nodded, though he knew that a hyper Moze wasn't always a good thing.

"Fine, but let's not have a repeat of your fifteenth birthday party" Ned said

"Hey, it wasn't that bad" Moze pouted

"Moze, you ran around the entire backyard like a crazy person and then you jumped into the pool with your clothes on" Ned said

"Still, it could've been worse" Moze said sheepishly

"You pulled me in too, along with Cookie, Lisa, Coconut Head, and a few of our other friends" Ned said folding his arms

"You shouldn't have fought back" Moze countered

"I didn't want to be wet" Ned shot back

Moze rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Half an hour later and they done and Moze was already feeling the sugar.

"Come on Ned, we've places to see and things to do" Moze said quickly as she yanked Ned of his seat

"Moze, my arm" Ned yelped

Hours later Ned was exhausted as he sat down on a bench in hopes to rest before Moze decided it was time to go to the next store. She dragged him to the mall, which wasn't all that bad because they didn't go into any of the girly stores, but that's was only a small silver lining in this humongous dark cloud as his best friend dragged him into all the others.

"Come on Ned, you can't be tired now" Moze said still bouncing around

"I'm no longer buying you any ice cream ever again" Ned said tiredly

Moze pouted

"But you always buy me ice cream" she said in a child-like voice

Ned sighed and got up before she could get a hold of his arm

"Fine, where to?" he asked wondering there were any stores left that they haven't been in yet

"No idea, lets wander" Moze said quickly and sped off

Ned shook his head and followed. The trip wasn't all bad since he did buy a few things, but Moze bought more and tried to make it a competition with him.

"Come on Ned, get your butt here NOW!" Moze shouted loudly

Ned cringed as people stared at him, but followed keeping his head low, hoping no one would recognize him.

--

It was now early in the evening and Ned was ready to pass out, but Moze was still hyped up.

"Come on Ned, lets head to the park" Moze said tugging her worn out friend

"Moze, can't I rest first" Ned whined

"Come on Ned, the swings" Moze said sounding like a three-year-old

Ned sighed and allowed himself to be dragged there. When the got there Moze got on the first swing and started swinging.

"Come on Ned" Moze shouted

Ned walked over slowly and sat down, but couldn't find the strength to pump his legs

"Ned, you can't be tired already" Moze said

"I just want to fall asleep in the sand" Ned mumbled

"Oh, well come on to my house" Moze said dragging the exhausted Ned with her

Once they got to her house they found it empty

"Mom and dad are out of town" Moze said as she continued to drag Ned to her bedroom

Once there Ned flopped down on Moze's bed and when he felt like he had the strength to move his head he looked up. Her bedroom hasn't changed one bit since they were kids. Except for there were more trophies and most of the childish items were gone. By her bedside was a picture of him and her at their middle school graduation.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Moze asked with her hands on her hips

"No, but I just need to rest my limbs" Ned said

"Alright, how about a movie?" Moze suggested

Ned nodded

"Good, you pick one and I'll make the popcorn and grab the drinks" Moze said jumping up from where she was sitting

Ned rolled off the bed and went to look at Moze's movie collection. He found that it was very organized, which did surprise him as Moze was a very organized person. He found the romance section, but noticed it was very small. His vision then skimmed over and then he found a movie to watch and pulled it out.

"So what did you pick?" Moze asked handing Ned a soda

Ned showed Moze his choice

"**Young Frankenstein** is a great choice" Moze said grinning

The two watched the movie and laughed then after the movie was over they picked another one and that cycle continued until it was late and there were empty soda cans on the floor and an empty bowl on the floor. Ned and Moze were fast asleep on the bed. Ned had his arms wrapped around Moze and Moze was snuggled into his chest and snoring softly.

--

The next morning they awoke and smiled, neither were embarrass with the positions they were in as they have fallen asleep like this before.

"Mornin' Moze" Ned said

"Mornin' Ned"

"I'll make breakfast" Ned said

"Oh no you don't, I don't want to have to explain to my mom why the kitchen is burned down" Moze said

"Hey, I don't burn down kitchens" Ned said

"Yes you do, remember our Home Ec. classes, you're not allowed back in the kitchens" Moze said giggling

"I make one mistake and it haunts you for life" Ned muttered as he got out of bed

Moze laughed they headed down to the kitchen. We they got there Moze made sure Ned stayed away from the stove and had do anything thing that wouldn't cause him to have any trouble. As everything was cooking Ned set out two plates and silverware for them.

"It's done, lets eat" Moze said

After setting everything on the table they ate

"So you think Cookie is still busy?" Moze asked

Ned snorted, "I think we won't see him for the rest of summer"

Moze laughed as she knew Ned might be right on this

"Yeah, well that means we have more to ourselves" she said blushing slightly

Ned smiled, but was also wearing a red tinge on his cheeks

_Yes this was going to be an interesting summer_ they both thought as they ate

**End**

**A/N: That's it my Noze story, I'm glad to be able to come to this couple and hope to make more of them in the future.**


End file.
